Ive's Death Note
by VampireBat13
Summary: Ive is a normal well as normal as a punk 14 year old can be girl living in London until she finds an odd notebook with the words Death Note on the cover I know I suck at summaries but its a good story  I hope ! Rated M for possible lemons? I dont know yet
1. Chapter 1

**Ive's Death Note Part 1**

**(I do not own Deathnote or any of its characters, if I did L wouldn't have died and there would be much more lemony goodness! XD)**

I'm walking through a crowd of people, but all I can see is the thick black notebook lying on the side of the road. It seems as though its calling me towards it. I push through the throngs of passers by and stoop down to pick up the book.  
Written on the front in bone white letters are the words Death Note. I shove it into my bag and start to walk towards my destination, towards my house and eventually into my room.  
My name is Ive, I am 14 years old and live in London, England. I walk into the house and hear my mom from the kitchen "Oh, Ive is that you?"  
"Yes mother, I'm going into my room see you later."  
"Supper will be ready in 30 minutes!" She calls as I walk up the stairs.  
I slam my door, turn on my stereo and plunk my bag down, something falls out of the bag, I pick it up, its the death note. The instructions are laughable. I decide that I'll try out this "Death Note".  
I sit down at my desk and pull out my favourite red pen. Who shall I kill today? I laugh out loud. This thing is definitely fake! So I write in the name of my biggest rival: Jasmine Johnson. Under cause of death I wrote: Ripped apart and eaten by tigers. Yeah right, I wish that would happen... It would be a dream come true!  
I switch on my TV. A pretty anchor woman seated at a wooden desk begins to speak "We interrupt this program to bring you a special announcement! Two tigers have just escaped from the London zoo. They are on the loose and extremely dangerous! Citizens are warned to stay alert and be cautious."  
My jaw drops, it must be a coincidence. No I have n proof. It won't really happen. Its just a stupid note book.  
Suddenly my windows flew open and a strange creature flew into my room. "I was hoping you'd be the one to find it." Said the creature in a menacing hiss. It had long arms and skinny legs; it was a bright red, the color o fresh blood. Dangling from its ear was an earring with a single skull small enough to belong to a chimpanzee dangling from it.  
I looked back at the TV there was a picture of Jasmine, the caption said "teen ripped apart by escaped tigers."  
The creature smiled an evil grin...  
To Be Continued...

**Sorry that it was so short… Please review! Reviews make me happy! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own DeathNote or any of the characters in DeathNote. There would be more lemons if I did and lots of L scenes….I love L… * gets stupid fangirl look on my face***

The creature smiled an evil grin…

My jaw dropped. This could not be happening to me! "So who are you going to kill next murderer?" He (at least I think it was a he it could've been a she) said. I was utterly speechless, here I was a murderer? With a huge beast type thing standing in my room, my mom would so kill me if she was here!

I finally managed to compose myself and tried to get into a half decent position with my elbow leaning in what I hoped was a cool way on my desk and my face somewhat less shocked. "I didn't kill anyone, I merely wrote down her name and she was killed by tigers, It wasn't like I shot her in the head or released the tigers!" I thought it was a pretty good argument but the creature only laughed at me.

"The true face of the cold hearted murderer is revealed" It cackled.

"Do you have a name?" I wasn't afraid of it I was merely annoyed.

"Such a brat….. Yes I have a name you ignorant child!" It was getting annoyed now!

"Well are going to tell me or will I have to simply call you 'It'?"

"My name is Lydia thank you very much and I am a shinigami and the owner of that little notebook that you are resting your elbow on." Lydia said rather snobbishly. I jerked my arm off of the desk, apparently it wasn't very cool of me to lean on my desk.

"Isn't Lydia the name of that Goth girl off of Beetle juice?" Hey, I know my Tim Burton movies.

"No Lydia is MY name."

"Well, you don't have to be so bitchy about it…" I grumbled, standing up and flopping onto my bed with my Death Note clutched in my hands. Lydia was clearly pissed off and she sat on my now vacant chair turning her head away from me and staring out of the window.

"Wow do all death gods act like bratty ten year olds?" I snorted, she was being ridiculous! I decided to read the so called rules in the note, they were kind of confusing. "Wait so there is more than just one Death note? It says in here that no more than six death notes can exist in the human world at a time. How many death gods are there?" Lydia turned her head to look me in the eye slowly, as soon as her gaze connected with mine, she spoke.

"I'm not telling you anything until you get me an apple!" Then she turned her head quickly so that she was staring out of the window again. GRRRRRRRRRRRRR…. Lydia was pissing me off!

"Ive! Supper!" I had nearly forgotten that my mom was still downstairs!

"Ok Ok I'm coming mom!" I shouted down the stairs. "I have to go Lydia, don't touch any of my stuff while I'm gone" Lydia continued to stare outside, not even flinching at my words. What a bitch! I might give her an apple as long as supper is good…

To be continued…..

**Again sorry if its to short! Please review! I'll give you some cookies! Lol hope you enjoy it! I should have the next chapter up in a few days! Love you guys!**


End file.
